Takudo Hayashi
Kai Jukodo '(カイJukodo, ''Kai Jukodo) is a legal mage of the Libertus Guild and a skilled user of Earth-Make. Appearance Kai is a muscular man with jagged brown hair and pale white skin. The hair sitting on the front of his head segregates to create a fringe that partially shifts to the right. He boasts bright green eyes that retain a dark ring. The young man usually wears a blue coat that largely covers a red shirt with a black neckline, black tracksuit bottoms and a pair of red trainers. Personality Kai is a firm person who is prone to pessimism and would much rather immerse himself in his own company or natural surroundings. However, despite these imperfections, he cares deeply for the safety of his friends and would undoubtedly run to the ends of the earth for them. History Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Earth-Make Earth-Make '(地球メイク, Chikyū meiku): This form of Molding Magic allows the user to create objects by utilising the element of earth. Kai has earned the alias '''Gaea '(ガイア, Gaia) by reason of his proficiency in the employment of Earth-Make. * '''Static Earth-Make (静的地球メイク, Sutateikku Āsu Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Earth Molding Magic): Static Earth-Make is a first of three methods to utilize Earth-Make. Characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, it allows making different tools, weaponry and etc., out of earth. This casting method is known to be the first and the most versatile, because the Mage is able to use it in every situation they face; creating a variety of things and making a proper utilization of earth's attributes and its specific sides, the user is able to make the tools in quick succession and attack their target with it; moreover, this style is easier to control, than Dynamic Earth-Make and can even block and cancel it out. Within the properties of created tool, Static Earth-Make allows to fully replicating the tool and its real-based properties, i.e. the sword spell will match the real, steel-made sword with the blade being completely battle-crafted stone. ** Earth-Make: Hammer (ハンマー, Hanmā): When performing this spell, the user creates a powerful hammer out of earth. Although it's power isn't fully seen, it has shown to be able to make Sarah stay cautious of it. ** Earth-Make: Dome (ドーム, Dōmu): When performing this spell, the user creates a dome of earth, with the surrounding earth available. The user has shown to be able to take earth someone else is controlling with magic, and use it as their own. ** Earth-Make: Prison (刑務所, Keimusho): When the user performs this spell, they utilize all the natural materials available to create a powerful prison, that can only be broken out from with extreme power. ** Earth-Make: Wall (壁, Kabe): A primitive, but powerful technique, which creates a wall comprised of earth and to hold opponents at bay, or block attacks. ** Earth-Make: Stables (厩舎, Kyūsha): Kai creates walls and stalls to trap the opponent(s) or target(s). ** Earth-Make: Labyrinth (迷路, Miero): The Kai creates a maze of walls to trap the opponent(s). Though the opponent can get lost, the mage who used this spell knows how to navigate it. ** Earth-Make: Mountain (山, Yama): The user forces a massive spike to erupt from the ground beneath the opponent. ** Earth-Make: Spikes (スパイク, Supaiku): Kai causes spikes to erupt from the ground to impale the target. ** Earth-Make: Cannon (カノン, Kanon): Kai creates a massive cannon that fires spherical projectiles of rock and earth at his target. ** Earth-Make: Spear (槍, Yari): The user creates a spear to fight with. The spear can be as ornate as the user wants it to be. ** Earth-Make: Ax (斧, Ono): With this spell, the user creates an ax to fight with, the size and style of the ax is dependent on the user's needs at the time. * Dynamic Earth-Make (ダイナミックアース・メイク, Dainamikku Āsu Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Earth Molding Magic): Dynamic Earth-Make is a second of three methods to utilize Earth-Make. Characterized by the creation of animated objects, the user is able to create different creatures, animated earthen sculptures, which can act on their own - a similar case of utilizing familiars, yet with different mechanics. This method needs a bigger amount of concentration from the Mage; however it is paid off with the power of the creation and is known to be quicker than Static Earth-Make; an increase in speed, if used correctly, will grant the user with an ability to outmaneuver their opponent, even if they’re fighting static Earth-Maker. In general, the Mage creates a Magic Seal in order to properly create the earthen familiar, which they will use in battle or for other purposes. Within this style, the user can create not only fully-developed animal creatures, but parts of their body or even human body like a large feet or hand, to greatly support their performance. ** Earth-Make: Rising Dragon (ドラゴンの上昇, Doragon no Jōshō): Upon completion of this spell, Kai is qualified to mould serpentine dragons. The earthen dragons can pursue and attack the opponent or can be used as a form of transport. ** Earth-Make: Raging Tigers '(地球メイク：レイジングタイガー, ''Chikyū meiku: Reijingutaigā): Using this spell, Kai is able to mould two tigers otherwise known as Lampago and Skvader. ** 'Earth-Make: Minotaur '(地球メイク：ミノス, Chikyū meiku: Minosu): On the grounds that he casts this spell, Kai is able to mould minatours that agressively attack his opponent. ** 'Earth-Make: Stampede '(地球メイク：スタンピード, Chikyū meiku: Sutanpīdo): Using this spell, Kai is able to mould several bulls that ferociously charge at his opponent. ** '''Earth-Make: Golem (地球メイク：ゴーレム, Chikyū meiku: Gōremu): Kai is able to mould giant humanoid entities that can combat in battle. To a certain extent, they can make primitive decisions and observations, however, this is amended depeding on the number of golems Kai is manoeuvring at once. ** Earth-Make: Eagle (地球メイク：イーグル, Chikyū meiku: Īguru): ** Earth-Make: Wolf (地球メイク：ウルフ, Chikyū meiku: Urufu): ** Earth-Make: Quivering Fists (地球メイク：激震拳, Chikyū meiku: Gekishin ken): By moulding generated earth into fists, Kai can manipulate them to strike his opponent. * Elemental Earth-Make (エレメンタル地球メイク, Erementaru Āsu Meiku lit. Nature-Controlling Earth Molding Magic): Elemental Earth-Make is a third of three methods to utilize Earth-Make. Being something like unorthodox type, this method is characterized by the creation of natural manifestation of the earth element, in other words, with this method the Mage is able to have an influence on their surroundings and change it how they actually wish it. Being similar to geokinesis, the user is able to manipulate the ground on which they’re staying, so that they are able to create different platforms, barriers and other similarities, ultimately using it in situations they face. It is known, that this style is actually the strongest and the easiest to learn for Earth-Make Mages, because they only need to concentrate on the earth they have under their legs and manage to control and shape it in simplest forms. ** Earth-Make: Terrain Fissure (地形割れ目, Chikei wareme): Kai funnels ethernano into the the earth around him which, in turn creates ruptures in the ground. ** Earth-Make: Earth Eruption '(地球メイク：地球噴火, ''Chikyū meiku: Chikyū funka): Kai commands the earth below his opponent to explode. Further damage is inflicted when the fragmented earth disperses underneath them. ** 'Earth-Make: Terra Firma Armour '(地球メイク：テラ・ファーマアーマー, Chikyū meiku: Tera fāmaāmā): '''Objue Magic Objue Magic '(Objueマジック, ''Objue majikku): blah blah blah * 'Homing Objects '(ホーミングオブジェクト, Hōminguobujekuto): Kai fires multiple dolls of clay from in front of him like rockets and they leave behind a light blue trail of light from where they were they were launched. * '''Clay Knuckle (クレイナックル, Kureinakkuru):' '''Kai punches the air causing multiple long streams of raw clay with fists on the end of them to shoot out of the ground, walls and ceiling and they rapidly pummel the enemy. The flexibility of the streams lets the user change the spells target in mid-flight, and a second before contact, it bakes. This hardens it and prevents a flop of wet clay, instead a crushing ceramic cross is formed. * '''Perilous Pillars '(危険な柱, Kiken'na hashira): Kai causes multiple pillars of clay shoot from all surfaces he desires. They can act as balance beams or an object to pummel the enemy. The beams launch out 3,700 pounds per square inch of force, a deadly weapon. * Changing Art '(変更アート, ''Henkō āto): By wrapping clay around an immobile creature, they are slowly transformed into a clay doll - known as a Shabti - which is then contracted with. The contract allows the user of the magic to perform certain actions with the Shabti, such as summoning the creature, or temporarily gaining it's powers. Each contract has specific terms and clauses that determine what can and cannot be done with the Shabti. It is possible to transfer ownership of a Shabti, but this usually requires the creation of a new contract. While present in the form of a Shabti, mage's are still able to use their original magic and abilities. ** '''Changing Art: Apollyon (変更アート：アポリオン, Henkō āto: Aporion): Kai summons a demon that was previously turned into a Shabti by his Objue Magic. Being an etherious, Apollyon possesses curse power - a measurement of the energy expelled by etherious demons during the application of their curses. Although Apollyon utilises curses as opposed to magic, summoning or merging with him requires a substantial amount of magic matter due to the amount of devestation he gives rise to. As a result of this, Apolllyon cannot be active in battle for over ten minutes. *** Calamity Curse '(カラミティ呪い, ''Karamiti noroi): Calamity Curse revolves around the use of various calamities, such as tornadoes, of which the user is able to wrap around their body and limbs. One of these tornadoes alone is strong enough to demolish a building in mere seconds, and reach immeasurable heights. Aside from tornadoes, the user also has the ability to create earthquakes, firestorms, lightning, rainstorms, blizzards and mudslides. **** 'Cyclone '(サイクロン, Saikuron): Utilising their Curse, the user creates a strong tornado capable of inflicting extreme amounts of damage to anything within its reach, including the ground beneath them and buildings constructed from stone. They can also cloak their body in said tornado to increase their speed and physical prowess. **** 'Impact ' (影響, Eikyō): Placing a hand on their opponent and pushes them away, after which they punch the ground and create an earthquake. This spell also has the added side effect of temporarily paralyzing the victim's body. Another way of casting this spell involves the user using a swift hand gesture, typically an open-palmed hand being thrust, to create an isolated earthquake that leaves its victims shell-shocked. **** 'Firestorm ' (抗議の嵐, Kōgi no arashi): Utilising their Curse, the user emits a hefty amount of flames from their body, harshly damaging anything within its radius. Alternatively, the user can breathe out a huge amount of flames that, in an instant, cover the battlefield order to burn away the target. **** '''Thunderbolt (落雷, Rakurai): By raising their arm in an almost throwing-like motion, the user envelopes the target in a sphere of lightning which then blast the target with a bolt of lightning to the ground, causing significant damage to the opponent and the surrounding area. This spell also has the added side effect of temporarily paralyzing the victim's body. **** Downpour ' (土砂降り, ''Doshaburi): Utilising their Curse, the user creates heavy rain that pours down on the target. The rain is so heavy that it's capable of extinguishing huge masses of fire made from skillful fire mages. With this rain, the user can also create gushes of torrents. **** '''Sink (シンク, Shinku): The user makes the target sink down into the ground by commanding quicksand to form in a certain area. **** Blizzard (猛吹雪, Mō fubuki): By a making a quick gesture, a storm of wind, snow and ice begins to form. The storm is unleashed once it has fed on sufficient ethernano. Sealing Magic Sealing Magic (): blah blah blah Synopsis Storylines= N/A |-| RPs= Released Anger! Kai vs Hayato! S-Class Trials: A Battle of Metal and Chains Lost of Confidence: Drake's Turmoil |-| Jobs= N/A |-| Trivia * In Greek mythology, Gaea/Gaia, is the personification of the Earth and one of the Greek primordial deities. Thanks User: Bluemage1992 for your assistance with the character template. Quotes (To himself) "How bothersome!" (To Hayato) "The name's Kai Jukodo, but that'll be engraved into your memory once I'm done here!" Category:Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Male Category:Earth-Make User Category:Green Eyes